Destiny - 5 : Le mois de Décembre
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Presque un an s'est écoulé depuis qu'Elysanna a laissé sa seule fille à ses amis. L'enfant a grandi, et Décembre est enfin arrivé. Il recèle de fêtes et d'événements importants. Comment Elsa et son entourage vont-ils vivre cette fin d'année ?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo !**

 **Comment ça va depuis le temps ?**

 **Je vous en pris laissez-moi la vie sauve ! Je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien posté, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, puisque je suis là^^**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira, il s'agit de la suite des aventures d'Albator, d'Elsana et de leur entourage.**

 **( Il y aura trois parties dans ce Destiny ;) )**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Destiny-5 : Le mois de Décembre**

**L'Anniversaire**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Elysanna avait laissé sa fille à son ami d'enfance, Great Harlock. Depuis, l'enfant était passé des mains de cet homme à celle du docteur Oyama, qui en avait fait sa fille adoptive. Durant des semaines, la petite Elsana avait semblé perdue. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette petite maison d'un petit village de la planète Titan, qui n'était pas grande non plus. Pourtant, Keiko avait fait tout les efforts possibles pour intégrer la fillette à leur vie de famille. Seulement, l'enfant n'avait toujours pas digéré la séparation avec ses parents, sa planète natale, et certaines de ses anciennes habitudes. Par ailleurs, il arrivait qu'Elsana prononce des paroles étranges aux oreilles de sa nouvelle famille, qui n'étaient que des vestiges de sa langue natale. Keiko savait très bien que l'enfant avait besoin de temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, qui serait la sienne au moins jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Malgré tout cela, les trois enfants, Tochiro, Mylène et Elsana, s'entendaient particulièrement bien. Ils jouaient, se comprenaient, s'aidaient et se soutenaient. Il avait fallut environ deux mois à la petite fille pour cesser de pleurer dès qu'un fait ou qu'une parole lui rappelait ses parents. Depuis quelques temps, elle se contentait d'afficher un regard triste, ou bien, elle feignait l'indifférence. Ses parents adoptifs s'évertuaient à lui faire garder sa candeur d'enfant. Ils proposaient donc des jeux, et faisaient découvrir le monde à Elsana en le présentant comme simple et beau. Keiko, la faisant souvent participer lorsqu'elle préparait le repas, lui rappelai de toujours goûter avant de servir. La maman nommait toujours les objets et les aliments qu'elle lui donnait, afin d'enrichir son vocabulaire bien pauvre. L'enfant ignorait presque tout des objets terriens du quotidien, bien qu'elle était loin d'être idiote. Elle était même très intelligente dans ses façons d'agir, malgré son jeune âge.

Ce jour-là, l'air était glaciale sur Titan. Les arbres se pliaient sous le puisant souffle du vent. La porte en bois de la petite demeure des Oyama grinçait horriblement, et Tochiro faisait croire à ses petites sœurs qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme qui voulait entrer dans la bâtisse. Les petites se cachaient derrière le vieux canapé en cuir usé, et leur grand frère riait, bien qu'il ne soit lui-même pas très rassuré par le bruit sinistre. Elsana se redressa lentement de derrière le canapé et lança le coussin, qu'elle avait caché avec elle, sur Tochiro, qui le reçut de plein fouet. Il cessa de rire, et se tourna vers la petite fille aux anglaises noires relevées en deux petites couettes hautes. En voyant son sourire satisfait, Tochiro ne put se résoudre à lui renvoyer le coussin, trop heureux de la voir joyeuse. La voix grave du docteur Oyama les interpella. Il était temps de partir. Les enfants se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, suivis par Keiko, qui descendait les escaliers, ralentie par son ventre arrondie. Cela faisait huit mois qu'elle attendait son troisième enfant, et elle sentait passer ses abus de gourmandises. Lorsqu'ils furent réunis, l'heureux père quitta la maison, imité par sa famille. La porte fut verrouillée, et la joyeuse troupe traversa la petite clairière appartenant au domaine, afin de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent peu de temps, et se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle clairière, beaucoup plus grande. Seul, un œil expert pouvait distinguer les fines lignes apparentes dans l'herbe. Le docteur Oyama sortit un petit boîtier de son long manteau marron et troué. Il appuya sur un bouton bleu, puis sur un rouge, puis sur un vert. La clairière se divisa alors, se fendant aux endroits où étaient tracées les lignes. Un large espace s'ouvrit, révélant un immense sous-sol aux mille galeries. Un escalier en fer descendait jusqu'au sol métallique de la base souterraine. La famille l'emprunta avec bon nombre de précautions. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt surplombés du vaisseau qui les avait amenés, le père et les enfants, quelques mois auparavant. En fait, cela faisait presque un ans. Pour un mois... Le docteur Oyama ouvrit le vaisseau, et les enfants montèrent à bord en premiers, suivis de près par Keiko, puis par l'ingénieur, qui referma la porte derrière lui. Les enfants coururent immédiatement dans leurs petites cabines respectives. Keiko, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur le siège d'une table de contrôle. Le docteur Oyama fit démarrer l'engin. Celui s'éleva dans les airs. Par le petit hublot de sa cabine, Elsa vit la clairière se reconstituer, cachant cette immense cache aux yeux de l'univers. La fillette s'assit sur son lit aux draps simples et blancs, mais doux au toucher. Il lui semblait que c'était une journée spéciale, puisque qu'ils se rendaient tous sur Terre, chez son ami qu'elle n'avait vu depuis longtemps, Albator.

Le trajet dura une éternité pour l'enfant aux anglaises noires, mais fut plutôt court pour les autres passagers. Elsana était restée seule dans sa cabine. Même aussi jeune, elle avait besoin de ces moments de solitude. Tochiro et Mylène avaient essayé de la faire jouer avec eux mais elle avait refusé d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. Ils étaient donc repartis, un peu déçus de leur sœur. Ils avaient donc trouvés des occupations pour eux deux, comme avant. Enfin, le vaisseau se posa près du lac du domaine des Harlock. Au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe, qui séparait le lac de l'immense demeure, se tenaient Great Harlock et son jeune fils. Celui-ci avait prit quelques centimètres, et son père semblait fatigué de par ses longues nuits d'insomnies. La famille invitée descendit du vaisseau, Elsana en fin de file. Elle marchait d'un pas traînant, la mine boudeuse. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis qu'elle était montée à bord du vaisseau, et cela n'allait toujours pas mieux. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, ni malade, ni triste. Elle redoutait, peut-être... Sans prévenir, elle dépassa tout le monde en courant sur ses petites jambes frêles, et se jeta dans les bras de Great en mouillant son joli petit visage de larmes. Le pirate referma ses bras autours d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il accueillit les nouveaux venus, et les invita à les suivre jusque dans la demeure. Dans le hall d'entrée, il déposa Elsana sur le sol. Il essuya du pouce les larmes de la fillette. Celle-ci esquissa enfin un sourire. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle tourna la tête et vit son ami qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle lui adressa un sublime sourire de petite fille heureuse, même si ses yeux étaient encore humides et que ses joues gardaient des traces de ses pleurs. Albator la tira derrière lui et l'emmena dans un immense salon aux vieux canapés rouges de velours. C'était dans ce même salon qu'ils avaient caché le livre la dernière fois, avant de se faire réprimander par le père du jeune garçon. Tout le monde prit place dans les canapés et les fauteuils, tandis que le propriétaire du domaine servait une boisson à chacun. Keiko fut bien heureuse de se laisser choir dans un fauteuil moelleux. Les enfants sirotèrent tranquillement leur jus d'orange pendant que les adultes se partageaient les dernières nouvelles autour d'un verre de vin, excepté pour Keiko, qui ne pouvait plus consommer d'alcool, et qui devait donc prendre la même collation que les plus jeunes. La discussion tourna rapidement autour de la guerre contre les Humanoïdes. Les deux pères craignaient de devoir partir les combattre et de laisser leurs enfants. Elsana, qui ne parlait pas mais pensait beaucoup, se rappela que c'était ce que sa mère avait fait. Tout le monde s'en souvenait. Great Harlock et le docteur Oyama voyaient ce geste comme extrêmement courageux. Keiko trouvait cela stupide. Comment une mère pouvait-elle abandonner sa fille unique ?

Durant le reste de la matinée, les quatre enfants jouèrent à cache-cache et à chat perché. Plusieurs fois, il avait faillit y avoir de la casse. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, les parents les appelèrent pour manger dans la grande salle prévue pour cela, où Helene, de son vivant, avait l'habitude de déposer des vases de fleurs sur la table. Elsana prit place à gauche de Great, et Albator s'assit à côté d'elle. A la droite du pirate se trouvait le docteur Oyama avec sa femme. Mylène avait prit place à côté de sa mère, et Tochiro à côté d'Albator. Sur la longue table étaient disposés différents plats et garnitures, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de vins et des carafes d'eau. Ils mangèrent avec appétit le poulet rôti et ses pommes-de-terre sautées, ainsi que les tranches de saumon fumé et le riz à la sauce de soja. Le vin fut bût avec délectation, et les enfants eurent le droit de tremper leur doigt dans les verres pour goûter. Albator qualifia le liquide rouge de délicieux, tandis que son amie restait sceptique sur ce goût étrange de raisins fermentés. Le moment du dessert vint. Les rideaux furent tirés, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Les adultes quittèrent la salle, et Albator courut jusque dans sa chambre pour aller chercher un objet qu'il avait oublié sur son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes, excepté Keiko, vinrent se rasseoir autour de la grande table. La mère entra bientôt, portant à bout de bras une fine, légère, fraîche et belle tarte aux framboises autour de laquelle étaient posés sept petits ramequins de crème anglaise. Entre les fruits, dans la crème pâtissière, trois petites bougies de cire blanche, ressemblantes à des cierges, étaient allumées d'une flamme ocre. La femme posa tout ceci avec délicatesse devant la jeune enfant aux anglaises noires et aux yeux lunaires. Celle-ci observait comme fascinée les trois feuilles dorées qui vacillaient à chacune de ses respirations. L'année dernière, il lui semblait que c'était une autre femme qui lui avait apporté un gâteau, mais avec seulement deux bougies, beaucoup finement travaillées. La femme était plus vieille que sa mère adoptive, plus grande aussi. Elle se souvenait de longs cheveux blancs lisses et de yeux bleus. Elsa ne pouvait mettre un prénom à ce visage flou, mais elle savait que cette personne lui avait témoigné énormément d'amour.

\- Souffle tes bougies, ma chérie, finit par lui dire le docteur Oyama.

\- Mais avant, tu dois faire un vœu, renchérit Albator.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Elsa en posant ses prunelles sur Great.

\- Tu dois penser à quelque chose que tu veux, et souffler sur tes bougies.

\- Et ce que je veux arrivera ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

\- Peut-être, lui répondit le pirate.

La fillette resta pensive un moment, puis ferma les yeux. Plus personnes ne parlaient autour de la table. Elsana rouvrit les paupières et éteignit les flammes, même si elle dût s'y prendre à deux fois. Les rideaux furent ouverts, et la tarte fut servie dans de petites assiettes d'argent finement gravées d'arabesques florales. Quand Tochiro eut terminé de lécher les dernières miettes de tarte qui restaient au fond de son assiette, Keiko alla chercher deux paquets emballés dans du papier vert d'eau. L'enfant ouvrit le plus petit, et découvrit une petite boîte à musique en forme de carrousel, dont les couleurs bleutées et blanches se correspondaient à merveille. Elle tourna la petite manivelle de métal, et sourit en entendant la douce berceuse. Les chevaux miniatures montaient et descendaient à intervalles réguliers. Cette vision apaisa le cœur de la fillette, envoyant aux oubliettes ses craintes d'enfant. La musique s'arrêta. Elsa la poussa plus loin pour ouvrir le deuxième et dernier paquet présent sur la table. Elle déchira le papier et trouva une caisse en bois vernis avec des trous. Elle regarda dans chaque ouvertures, et vit une forme bouger. Elle arqua un sourcil et ouvrit la porte sur le côté de la caisse. Une petite tête grise et poilue aux yeux ambrés apparut alors.

\- Un chat ! S'exclama Tochiro.

Elsa le prit et pressa son petit corps contre le sien dans un geste protecteur et maternel.

\- Donne lui un nom, fit alors Mylène, qui regardait le chat avec envie.

\- Fen, répondit sa sœur en caressant la tête du chaton.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda le docteur Oyama avec étonnement.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime bien.

Le petit chat sauta des genoux de sa maîtresse et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Keiko ramassa les papiers et les jeta. Les enfants amenèrent leurs assiettes dans la grande cuisine au sous-sol. Quand ils sortirent de celle-ci, Albator entraîna Elsa avec lui dans un couloir peu fréquenté de la demeure. Il redoutait la réaction de son père.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Mais pourquoi on me donne des cadeaux, demanda son amie.

\- Parce que c'est ton anniversaire. Le jour où tu es née.

Il sortit de sa poche un anneau d'or gravé de croix étoilées.

\- C'est la bague de ma maman, expliqua le jeune garçon à son amie. Tu dois la mettre à ton doigt.

\- Mais c'est trop grand. Elle va tomber si je la mets.

Albator baissa la tête en rougissant. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce problème.

\- Mais tu la veux quand même, dis ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet qu'elle refuse son cadeau.

\- Oui, mais comment...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Les deux enfants sursautèrent. Albator se retourna et croisa le regard de son père. Les iris de Great Harlock passèrent du visage de son fils, à l'anneau d'or qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ses sourcils se plissèrent.

\- Que fais-tu avec cette bague, Albator ?

\- Je voulais l'offrir à Elsa pour son anniversaire, murmura l'enfant qui sentait les larmes lui venir.

Le père resta interdit. Il fixait avec attention le visage suppliant de son garçon. Pourquoi fallait-il que son fils ait des idées comme celle-ci ? Il porta son regard sur la fille d'Elysanna. Elle était calme, silencieuse, et attendait la suite des événements. Que pouvait-il faire, lui, Great Harlock, devant ces enfants qui n'avaient presque aucune attache ? Rien. Il devait laisser faire les choses. Son fils ne cherchait qu'à donner une marque de son affection à sa jeune amie. En aucune façon il ne pensait mal faire.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux, mais il lui faudra une chaîne pour qu'elle la porte.

L'enfant aux cheveux en bataille esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai la chaîne de mon baptême.

Sur ces mots, et bien avant que le pirate ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Albator s'était élancé dans un escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il retrouva son père et son amie dans le salon, où tout le monde était réuni. Il passa le fil de métal doré dans l'anneau flamboyant, et le tendit à son géniteur afin qu'il l'accroche au coup de son amie.

Après avoir remercier toutes les personnes présentes, Elsana sortit en compagnie des autres enfants. Le domaine résonnait de leurs cris et de leurs rires. A l'heure où le soleil entamait normalement sa descente, le docteur Oyama et sa femme annoncèrent qu'ils devaient repartir. Des paroles de protestations se firent entendre, mais les parents ne s'en formalisèrent en aucune façon. Les plus jeunes finirent par s'étreindre, et les adultes se saluèrent. Elsa leva la tête et grimaça en sentant quelque chose de froid tomber sur son front. Partout, autour d'elle et des autres, de gros flocons blancs nuageux tombaient lentement, jusqu'à s'écraser sur l'herbe blanchie. Les flocons s'emmêlaient soigneusement dans les cheveux, créant un sublime contraste.

\- Il neige ! Hurla Tochiro en levant les bras au ciel.

Il sortit sa langue et attendit que des flocons viennent se poser dessus. C'était la première fois qu'Elsana voyait de la neige, lui semblait-il. Elle resta donc la mine en l'air, laissant les boulettes blanches lui rafraîchir et mouiller le visage et les cheveux. En voyant cela, les parents comprirent qu'ils ne partiraient pas d'eux-même de là. Keiko prit donc les mains de Mylène et d'Elsa, tandis que son mari perchait leur fils aîné sur ses épaules. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois leurs hôtes, et cheminèrent jusqu'au vaisseau.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Lança alors Albator, en faisant des grands signes de la main à son amie.

\- Merci, lui répondit la concernée en lui rendant son signe de main.

Ils montèrent à bord, et Elsa libéra la petite Fen de sa cage de bois.

– Plus jamais tu ne rentreras dedans, murmura la fillette à son petit animal. Je te le promets.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ;)**

 **Gros bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

La Veille de Noël

Le chat sauta prestement du lit pour aller tourner autour du petit garçon qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol, des croquettes dans sa petite main. Tochiro l'appela mais Fen se contentait de tourner, hésitant à s'approcher des petites gourmandises. L'enfant soupira. Ce chat était aussi désespérent que sa maîtresse. Celle-ci éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son grand frère.

\- T'en fais pas, elle viendra bien un yì tiān, dit-elle en continuant de rire.

\- Te moques pas de moi, Else ! protesta Tochiro.

Elsa fronça les sourcils. Elle descendit de son lit et enlaça son frère.

\- Je voulais pas te faire mal.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Elle s'assit près de lui et il laissa tomber les croquettes sur le sol, vaincu. Fen les mangea une par une. Tochiro lui caressa la tête en souriant. Il regarda sa soeur se lever et plaquer son visage contre le verre froid de la fenêtre, au-dessus du lit de Mylène. Elle scruptait le ciel. La veille, elle avait entendu parler le Docteur Oyama et sa femme de l'éventuelle venue d'une certaine Mia Jones. Elle ne savait pas du tout qui pouvait être cette femme en provenance de la Terre. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait hâte de la rencontrer car elle avait entendu dire qu'elle connaissait sa maman qui lui manquait toujours malgré ses souvenirs qui commençaient à s'estomper. Elle soupira en constatant que personne n'arrivait encore.

Deux petites heures s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur exaspérente pour les deux enfants qui attendaient avec impatience les invités mais surtout leur ami Albator. Ils s'étaient installés devant la fenêtre du salon. Mylène était sur le canapé et essayait en vain d'attira l'attention du chat d'Elsana. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa nouvelle soeur en avait un et pas elle.

\- Ils sont là ! s'exclama Tochiro en secouant le bras d'Elsa.

Il répéta encore cette phrase jusqu'à ce que les trois invités franchissent le seuil de la maison. La petite fille aux yeux clairs avança jusque dans la cuisine et fut ravie de voir Great Harlock et son fils à qui elle adressa un sourire éclatant. Enfin, derrière eux, elle aperçut une femme à la chevelure blonde parsemée de mèches blanches. Mia Jones entra dans la petite cuisine et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'enfant. Un large sourire éclaira son visage qui commençait à être marqué par les ans. Elle reconnaissait en Elsana quelques caractéristiques de sa mère bien qu'elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus de ressemblance avec son père, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré. Mia se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais l'enfant recula en secouant la tête. Elle ne la cannaissait pas et elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Le sourire de Mia s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression plus froide. Elle leva un regard interrogateur sur Keiko qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle avait souvent du mal à comprendre sa fille adoptive, ce qui créait parfois des conflits entre elles.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, tenta la marraine d'Elysanna. Ta maman me faisait confiance, elle.

Great arqua un sourcil, les yeux posés sur cette femme qui avait été une amie de sa propre mère Victoria, et la femme qui avait élevé sa défunt épouse. Elsana resta interdite devant Mia et celle-ci abandonna toute approche, déçue de ne pas pouvoir créer un lien comme elle l'avait fait avec Elysanna.

De sa grande taille, Great savait en tirer quelques avantages dont celui de venir en aide aux petits enfants et de contribuer à leur joie. A cause de son ventre volumineux, Keiko n'avait put terminer la décoration du sapin de Noël. Les enfants, exceptée Mylène qui s'était mise à l'écart, avaient suplié Great de bien vouloir leur descendre le carton des décorations, perché sur une armoire dans le salon, pour qu'ils puissent le terminer. Il avait accepter, bien évidemment. Elsana, Tochiro et Albator plongèrent donc les mains dans les boules et les guirlandes. Très vite, le salon se retrouva entièrement redécoré d'étoiles et de guirlandes dorées qui s'étaient échouées sur divers meubles. Dans la cuisine, les cris d'excitation des enfants firent sourire les parents qui étaient heureux de voir leur belle amitié se perpétuer dans leurs lignées.

Tochiro prit deux boules rouges puis partit se cacher derrière le canapé pendant qu'Elsa et Albator essayait de mettre à peu près correctement une guirlande sur les branches de l'arbre. Ils étaient tout les deux sur la pointe des pieds en un équilibre précaire mais ils tenaient bon.

\- Tada !

Les deux amis sursautèrent alors que Tochiro apparaissait devant eux, les boules rouges accrochées à ses oreilles. Ils rièrent et les deux autres l'imitèrent. Mylène, qui trouvait cela inutile de se mettre des décorations sur les oreilles, sortit du salon pour se réfugié avec les adultes. Le sapin fut terminé au bout de deux heures en comptant le rangement du salon qui ressemblait à une véritable boutique de Noël. Le Docteur Oyama insista pour immortaliser ce moment en prenant une photo des enfants devant leur création, Mylène y comprit. Cela se fit aisément vu qu'ils étaient très fiers de leur travail.

Keiko déposa le repas qu'elle avait préparé sur la table. Great le servit en respectant les appétits de chacun, surtout celui d'Elsana qui avait l'habitude de manger des plats légers ou très épicés. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les critères de cuisine de Keiko qui confectionnait souvent des plats copieux et lourds bien qu'excellents, on ne pouvait le contester. Great avait donc veillé à lui servir une part appropriée qu'elle mangea complètement. Lorsque la femme enceinte apporta le dessert qui n'était autre qu'une bûche, l'enfant sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle se demanda comment ils faisaient pour manger autant. Elle trouvait toute cette crème écoeurante. En voyant la mine déconfite d'Elsana, Keiko jeta violemment sa serviette dur la table, faisant sursauter toute la petite assemblée. L'enfant se renfrogna sur sa chaise, prête à entendre le sermon que lui réservait sa mère adoptive.

\- Tu es l'enfant la plus ingrate que je connaisse Elsana Swan. Si tu ne veux pas faire comme tout le monde autours de cette table, tu peux monter il n'y a aucun problème. Ce n'est pas rien que je te sers, ce n'est pas du poison, donc si tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts et être un minimum respectueuse, tu n'as qu'à dégager ! C'est clair ?

Un silence de plomb pesait dans la pièce. Personne ne disait bien que Great et le Docteur Oyama trouvèrent cela excessif de la part de la jeune mère. Elsana fixa un moment les yeux verts de Keiko.

\- Qīng chǔ, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle descendit de table et monta dans la chambre des enfants, ses petites mains sur ses yeux pour essayer de contenir sa tristesse qui s'échappait.

Elsa s'assit sur son lit et pleura un long moment. Personne ne la comprenait vraiment. Elle tentait pourtant de faire comme les autres mais elle semblait être toujours une marche en dessous. Elle avait rencontrer des personnes incroyables qu'elle aimait énormément comme le Docteur Oyame, Great et Albator. Cependant, Keiko ne scessait de lui rappeler qu'elle était une pièce rapportée et pas nécéssaire. Dans ces moments, elle rêvait de retourner chez elle et de retrouver sa grande chambre avec tout ses jouets et ses livres. Elle regrettait alors son ancienne vie où elle était entourée d'amour et de bienveillance. Elle gardait en mémoire la chaleur des bras de son père, Leroy, et de ceux de sa grand-mère, Linaewen. Il y avait des sourires qu'elle voulait revoir et des voix qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle avait plus de souvenir de son grand-père que de ses parents, car c'était avec lui qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps. Elle se rappelait d'une pièce circulaire, d'un vieux canapé en cuir et d'une mélodie au piano. C'était quand elle se retrouvait isolée de cette façon que l'enfant prenait conscience qu'elle avait perdu tout cela. Elle se remit à pleurer, le coeur serré par ce grand vide qu'elle ressentait en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un de sa famille n'était pas venu la chercher pour la ramener à la maison. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée de pleurer sur des questions sans réponses.

Great monta les marches menant à la chambre des enfants. La scène du midi l'avait heurtée au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait rapidement compris que la petite Elsa avait du mal à oublier ses origines. L'aviateur fut attendri en découvrant sa petite protégée endormie. Il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda un moment. Elle finit par se réveiller d'elle-même, sûrement parce qu'elle avait senti qu'on l'observait et qu'il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle. Great lui sourit avec bienveillance et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire heureuse de sentir des bras aimants et protecteurs autours de son petit corps. Le pilote l'emmena avec lui dans la cuisine sans qu'elle ne cherche à se défaire de son étreinte paternelle. Toute la famille se trouvait dans le salon et jouait à des jeux. Il déposa l'enfant sur un banc de la table et éplucha une mandarine qu'il donna à Elsa morceau par morceau. La petite fille retrouvait peu à peu le sourire. La cuisine fut bientôt envahie par les autres enfants qui n'avaient pas oublié l'heure du goûter. Ils prirent tous une mandarine, ce qui enchanta Great.

\- Après c'est bataille ! décréta son fils.

\- De neige ? demanda Elsa.

\- Oui ! De neige !

L'intervention de Tochiro les fit rire au point que Mylène faillit s'étouffer avec son fruit.

Comme prévu, les enfants allèrent s'amuser à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que le repas du soir soit près. Ce fut les filles contre les garçons, et ceux-ci se vantaient de leur victoire lors de la bataille de boules de neige. Elsana les boudait gentiment et Mylène était aller pleurer dans les bras de son père qui avait rit en apprenant la raison de ses larmes. Elle avait donc finit par accepter leur défaite. Le dîner se déroula sans embrouilles et Keiko fut surprise de voir Elsa manger de tout et même de la bûche. Mylène et Tochiro se couchèrent tôt, épuisés par leurs jeux. Seuls Albator et Elsa incistèrent pour passer la nuit près du sapin afin de surveiller l'arrivée du Père Noël. Les parents les laissèrent donc s'installer comme ils le souhaitaient, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas les faire changer d'avis. Ils étaient tout les deux aussi têtus qu'une mûle. Ils s'allongèrent donc tout les deux sur une couverture devant la cheminée. Ils veillèrent un petit moment en se racontant des petites histoires et en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils diraient au Père Noël quand ils le verraient. Ils finirent par s'endormir, bercés par la chaleur qui se dégageait de la cheminée, main dans la main et Fen à leurs pieds.


End file.
